1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a new friction reducing composition and a lubricant comprising this new friction reducing composition which is useful in motors of all classes. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a friction reducing composition comprising chlorinated paraffins, rust inhibiting compounds and optional antimicrobial compounds which, alone or combined with a conventional lubricant, such as oil, grease or silicone, can be added directly to a motor to reduce friction and wear and to improve the efficiency of the motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chlorinated paraffins have been used extensively in the metal working industry as extreme pressure additives for lubricating oils since the early 1930's. Typical commercial chlorinated paraffins comprise chlorine and a petroleum fraction, such as normal paraffins, and generally have approximately 20-70% chlorine content with the bulk of the products having approximately 40-60% chlorine. Chlorinated paraffins with a higher chlorine content have higher viscosities and specific gravities.
Chloroinated paraffins are relatively inert materials and have been classed as non-toxic compounds by ingestion or by dermal application, and are not eye irritants in accordance with the procedure specificed in the Regulation Hazardous Labeling Act. Chlorinated parrafins have been used in the metal working industry as an extreme pressure additive in various fluids. Chlorinated paraffins are miscible with many organic solvents and are compatible with a wide variety of oils to provide extreme pressure activity and to act as a boundary lubricant. In general, lower viscosity chlorinated paraffins are desirable for extreme pressure lubrication, while higher viscosity chlorinated paraffins are desirable for boundary lubrication.
Lubricants for motors normally are formulated with additives to improve their lubricating lifetimes and their ability to lubricate an operating motor. Alone, petroleum lubricants and synthetic lubricants, such as silicone, provide a certain level of lubrication. The addition of certain addivities helps to increase the wear properties of the lubricants. Many of these additivies can be added to the lubricant or to the motor. However, the friction and wear reducing properties of base lubricants and lubricants comprising additives still can be further optimized.
Automotive friction reducing compositions comprising chlorinated paraffins also are known in the art. One such composition is disclosed in the United States Patent to Clarke, U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,873, which comprises a hydrocarbon oil; an additive comprising potassium borate, antimony dialkylphosphorodithioate, and a liquid chlorinated paraffin; an alkaline additive, such as a sulfanate; and a viscosity index improver, such as a copolymer. The preferred composition disclosed in the Clarke patent also comprises an anti-oxidant and an anti-foaming agent. The additive composition disclosed in the Clarke patent comprises from 2 to 35% chlorinated paraffins, preferably 12.5%, from 0 to 20% anti-oxidants, preferably 2.1%, and the remainder the other components previously mentioned. The added composition then is added to engine oil at a level of about 3 to 12% by volume.
The additive composition disclosed in the Clarke patent comprises a number of lubricating and anti-wear components. The hydrocarbon oil preferred is a premium quality, highly refined oil of lubricating viscosity. The anti-wear additive comprises a borate lubricating oil comprising microspheres of inorganic borate which form a resiliant film under extreme pressure conditions between the metal load-bearing surfaces. Likewise, the antimony dy dialkylphosphorodithioate is a metal-based lubricant which, however, is of high toxicity. The chlorinated paraffin constitutes approximately 12.5% by volume of the total additive composition, and about 0.14 to about 2.5% by volume of the additive-containing motor oil. An alkaline is included to neutralize any hydrochloride acid produced during the operation of the engine and, specifically to neutralize any hydrochloric acid produced by the chlorinated paraffin. A viscosity index improver is added to increase the viscosity of the additive composition. Additionally, an optional anti-oxidant and anti-foaming are included in the additive composition.
The friction reducing composition disclosed in the Clarke patent comprises a relatively large number of ingredients of the lubricating and anti-wear classes, all of which provide lubrication and all of which add to the material cost and production cost of the composition. Further, the friction reducing compound disclosed in Clarke is formulated specifically for use as a lubricating oil for internal combustion engines. Thus, a void is left for a friction reducing composition and lubricant which has a minimal number of components and is applicable for motors of the non-automotive and non-internal combustion type.
An extreme pressure additive for use in metal lubrication is disclosed in the United States Patent to Sloan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,825. The additive disclosed in the Sloan patent preferably comprises 30 to 70% chlorinated paraffins, preferably 51.5%, 30 to 70% mineral oil, mineral spirits or aromatic solvents, preferably 31%, and 5 to 10% calcium sulfonate. The preferred composition disclosed in the Sloan patent comprises 51.1% chlorinated paraffins, 31% aromatic solvent, 15.5% mineral oil, 1% calcium sulfate, and 1% mineral spirits. This additive is then added to 10 to 30 parts standard motor oil, preferably 20 parts.
The additive disclosed in the Sloan patent blends the chlorinated paraffin with the mineral oil, which is a liquid petroleum derivative that acts as an additional lubricant. Calcium sulfonate mixed separately with the mineral spirits is added to the chlorinated paraffin/mineral oil to produce the base additive. The calcium sulfonate is included to neutralize any hydrochloric acid created from decomposition of the chlorinated paraffin. A solvent is added to improve the shelf life of the product by thinning the mixture so that the paraffin remains in suspension for a longer period of time. Similar to the composition disclosed in the Clarke patent, the additive disclosed in the Sloan patent comprises a comparatively large number of components which add to the material cost and production cost of the final composition. Likewise, the composition disclosed in the Sloan patent is an oil-based composition suitable for limited use. Thus, there exists a need for a friction reducing composition and lubricant which is not oil-based, comprises fewer components so as to be more economical to manufacture, and is applicable to many different types of motors.
A hydraulic fluid composition for use as a hydraulic fluid, especially under conditions where the avoidance of fire hazards is important is disclosed in the United Kingdom Patent to Earp et al., U.K. Pat. No. 1,413,105. The fluid disclosed in the Earp patent preferably comprises up to about 90% chlorinated normal paraffin, up to about 10% of a rust-inhibitor, up to about 1% of a detergent or dispersent, up to about 2.5% of a heat stabilizing compound, and up to about 2% of a secondary lubricant such as a long-chain fatty acid.
The fluid disclosed in the Earp patent is suitable for use as a hydraulic fluid, that is a fluid which transfters mechanical energy, useful in situations where fire resistence is needed. The inclusion of a secondary lubricating composition indicates the nature of the formulation of the Earp composition, namely not specifically formulated to be a lubricating composition. Thus, the Earp composition does not fill the need for a unitary friction reducing composition suitable for macro engines, such as automotive engines, and micro engines, such as those for use in electronic and computer applications.
Recently, phosphite amine lubricant additives have been developed as extreme pressure additives to replace chlorinated paraffin additives. In the United States patent to Brannon et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,002, a lubricant additive is disclosed which is the reaction product of an alkoxylated amine and a phosphite. The additive disclosed in the Brannon et al. patent represents one recent trend in producing lubricant additives alternative to those containing chlorinated paraffins. Thus, there is a need and desire for friction reducing compounds and lubricants alternative to those containing chlorinated paraffins. However, as certain chlorinated substances achieve significant anti-wear and anti-friction results, the use of chlorinated substances still is desirable.